


Please

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean calls Benny Daddy





	Please

The first time that Dean called Benny Daddy had been an accident. He was in the heat of the moment, because really, Dean couldn’t remember the last time that he had been thoroughly fucked by anyone, let alone a vampire with years of experience, and it had been the best feeling of his life. Benny had him pinned against one of the trees, just out of view from anyone in the inky, shadowy forests of Purgatory. His legs had been wrapped around Benny’s waist with the vampire holding him steadily in place.

The thrusts had been rough and brutal, with Dean believing that the tree would be split into two under the sheer force of Benny, and as soon as Benny had hit Dean’s prostate the word tumbled out of his mouth like a prayer.

Daddy.

Benny hadn’t stopped going; if anything the words only fueled him to go deeper, harder and Dean couldn’t take it, gripping Benny’s shoulders until his knuckles were white.

After that, Benny hadn’t said anything for awhile. Instead he simply held Dean close and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You’re so good for me,” he sighed.

*

The second time that it happened, Dean, on his knees in front of Benny. They had been out of Purgatory for a few weeks, and Dean couldn’t help sneaking out to see his lover. He hated lying to Sam, but be also couldn’t stay away from the man that he had grown close to while they were fighting for their lives.

“God, Yes. Daddy please, tell me what you want me to do to you.” Dean is blissed out, as Benny’s hand runs through his hair, Benny’s blue eyes hungrily roaming over Dean’s face, covered in his come.

“Call me that again.” Benny whispers, leaning down and kissing Dean’s forehead. “Please call me daddy, sweetheart.”

Dean nods, staring up at Benny. His bottom lip wobbles. “Daddy.”

Dean watches Benny’s cock stir in excitement at the words. “Again.” Benny orders. “Say that again.”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” Dean says. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

“Go get on the bed, I’m gonna fuck you,” Benny says, voice near a growl.

Dean lets out a soft whimper, scrambling to his feet and jumping on the bed. His face is up near the headboard, while his ass faces Benny.

Dean feels rough hands grip his cheeks, giving them each a hard slap. He can’t help the yelp that escapes him.

“That’s daddy’s little boy. So good and perfect.”

“Don’t tease me. Just fuck me, please…”

Benny leans down and places kisses between Dean’s shoulder blades. His teeth scrape against Dean’s skin in a way that makes arousal flash through him.

“All in due time, love. I think I want to play a little instead.”

Benny slips a finger into Dean’s ass, groaning when Dean clenches around his finger.

“No matter how many times we fuck, you’re still so tight. How is that even possible?”

Dean pushes back against Benny’s finger, a sly smirk crossing his features.

“You’re the one back there, you tell me.”

Benny gives Dean’s ass a slap, smiling as he does.

“Oh, you’re in for it now.”


End file.
